


Level: Banana in the Tailpipe

by saladfingers



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 I Like to Watch, Exhibitionism, M/M, Val's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Val's thoughts on exhibitionism





	Level: Banana in the Tailpipe

_Sexual performance art. I don’t get it. I mean, I know sex is an art if you’re doing it right. Anywhere it can be art – in the hall, the sofa, the bedroom wall. But this is a whole new level. This is a banana in the tailpipe next level. This shit can blow up in your face or make you an underworld star._

_Exhibitionism. I know what it is. I don’t live under a rock. Your partner is your canvas, and the world is your audience. Everything is real-time. They can see you and you can see them. But why would anyone agree to this being their lives? I prefer to stick to the shadows and give vague descriptions of my day._

_These people have an entire erotic show just downloaded into their minds, free of charge. No hacking needed. Just life as it is. And when it is. It would drive me out of business if everyone were doing this. I wonder if Niedermayer would do something like this. Do someone. Shit. I am so fucking corkscrewed._


End file.
